Whispers
by Seductive Venus
Summary: This is a big brother's way to make promises to his little sister.


**Whispers**

The cherry blossoms were blooming when she was brought home.

Touya Kinomoto watched as his parents entered the tiny apartment with smiles. A small bundle of pink blankets lay on his mother's arms. He didn't need to ask to know that she carried his new baby sister.

His father was a respected archeologist and professor but he didn't look like it. Fujitaka was a tall, handsome man who wore an old sweatshirt and jeans. He was wearing a silly face as he kissed his young wife.

Calm brown eyes turned to look at his mother. She was a beautiful woman that reminded him of the delicate flower that she was named after, Nadeshiko. Long, wavy dark hair rippled when she moved and her emerald green eyes sparkled when she spoke. Her sweet voice had a melody as she talked to her baby daughter.

"Is that her?" Touya asked. He was ten years older than his new sister. He was tall like his father and sweet-natured like his mother.

"Yes," Nadeshiko answered as she sat down on the worn but comfortable couch. In her arms nestled the precious pink bundle. She waved for her son to come closer as best as she could. He approached cautiously, staring at the bundle with curiosity. "It's her."

"I'll make tea and cake to celebrate," Fujitaka volunteered. He left the room to go to the kitchen that was also their dining room.

Nadeshiko smiled as she ruffled her son's hair. He was an old soul, she knew. Smart, sarcastic and observant were words that would describe her son perfectly. Touya couldn't help it if he was born that way. Nevertheless, she loved him very much.

"She's so tiny and smelly," Touya murmured as he watched the baby try to push the blankets away.

"You were once, too," his mother said, amused. "We love you just as much as her."

Touya moved closer to stand behind his mother. It was a safe distance in his opinion. Movement caught his attention. They stared at the small bundle, mesmerized. Bright green eyes blinked against the golden afternoon light.

The dark-haired woman laughed as she carefully peeled the blankets away from the baby's face.

Her son watched carefully as she unveiled a small human being with bright eyes and tender hands. He felt like they were unwrapping a precious present on Christmas Day. Happiness washed over him just like it always did when he got his gifts.

Touya let out a long sigh. Nadeshiko smiled to herself and caressed the baby's soft cheek tenderly. Love filled her so much she felt like she would burst.

"Welcome home, darling dear," she murmured as she leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. "Because of that, I'll let your excited big brother hold you!"

He held his breath as the little bundle was carefully placed on his waiting arms. The baby did not squirm. Dark brown eyes gazed with awe at the baby. He felt so happy from just holding her.

"Let's have cake!" Fujitaka called from the kitchen.

They started. The moment was gone.

"Let's bring her to bed first," Nadeshiko said cheerfully. She carefully took the baby from her son. "Can you come with me, Touya?"

Touya walked behind his mother silently. He looked up with a thoughtful expression. His mother was cooing to the sleeping baby girl.

Nadeshiko carried her baby to the bedroom. They had fixed it up by painting its walls with a soothing baby blue and putting up lacy white curtains. Dozens of flower vases were on odd places. She laid her baby on the softest comforter and placed little pillows around her. With a kiss, Nadeshiko crept away from the bed.

"Tou-san made cake," Nadeshiko reminded Touya. She patted his head before she left the room.

"Okay," he said, still staring at the bed.

As quietly and carefully as he could, he climbed his parent's bed. He stared down at the slumbering infant with barely concealed curiosity. _His little sister._ It made him smile proudly. He touched the soft light brown strands of hair, the chubby cheeks and dainty hands. He memorized the sweet face, long dark lashes and cute nose. She was so little, so fragile.

Touya uncovered her ear very gently. He removed the pillow on her left side and lay down so he would be level with her. Her sweet powder and baby scent filled the air. His smile widened when his sister stirred. He leaned closer to her tiny shell-like ear and whispered very quietly, "It's me. Touya."

He wasn't surprised when she didn't cry.

"I'm your big brother and I'm ten years older than you. You have to listen to me when you grow up. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. There'll be monsters but I'll get them so that they won't get you... When you're scared, tell me. There are only two of us in the world so we have to help each other.

"You're special, Imouto-chan. I can feel it. As your big brother, I'll make sure that you'll won't cry if I can help it. I'll try my best to make sure that you'll always smile. I'll always be here for you. If Mama and Tou-san goes away, you can count on me. I'll never leave you. Not for anyone or anything. Imouto-chan, your mind doesn't understand any of this right now but I hope your heart can."

The baby stirred again. He rolled on to his stomach to look down at her. She looked like a little monster when she scrunched up her face. He reached forward to tickle her stomach. He was surprised when a tiny fist hit his face.

Touya laughed. It was a joyful and glorious sound that caught the baby's attention. He was surprised when two emerald green eyes focused on him. She was a few days old and she could focus already. What a wonderful baby girl, he thought. He kissed the back of the little first. "Imouto-chan, I promise that I'll always be there for you."

The baby girl gurgled with delight.

The older brother laughed.

oOoOoOo

"Where's Touya?" Fujitaka asked as he sliced the chocolate cake. He gave the small plate to his wife. "I thought he was with you."

"He's with the baby." Nadeshiko giggled and nodded in thanks. "Touya's very happy with his new sister."

"I'm very happy to have a sweet daughter," the professor murmured tenderly. "She looks just like you with her big green eyes and baby mouth."

Roses bloomed on his young wife's cheeks as he planted a slow, sweet kiss on her lips.

"She got your hair," Nadeshiko chuckled afterwards. "And your smile, my dear."

Fujitaka chuckled too. He squeezed her hand. "Thank you for being my wife and mother of my children."

"Thank you too," she replied with a smile. Happiness flooded her whole being. She had a handsome husband, a strong son and a darling daughter. Because of them, she was whole. "Touya, come here and have some cake."

Their son sat down obediently. He accepted a slice and ate quietly. They exchanged amused glances. "What's her name?" Touya asked. He noticed his mother's nostalgic expression.

Nadeshiko smiled brightly. "When I was a little girl, I used to tell Sonomi-chan that I would name my daughter after my favorite flower. I would call her Sakura."

"Sakura," Touya repeated, rolling and enjoying it on his tongue.

"Names have powers," his mother said gently. "The cherry blossom is strong because even after a cold and harsh winter, it still blooms in spring. It's a beautiful and fragile flower that is actually stronger than it looks. I sincerely hope that she'll be strong too."

"If she isn't, I'll be strong for her," Touya said with determination in his tone.

His parents smiled proudly.

oOoOoOo

Autumn took away the cherry blossoms from the trees. Leaves of red and gold danced in the wind instead.

The baby girl was now a toddler of three. The older brother was thirteen. They played and laughed together. They comforted each other. The little girl was not aware of the illness that threatened to take their mother's life away. Only the elder brother was.

Touya entered the bedroom. His mother lay on the bed with pillows behind her back to support her. Her long locks of dark gray spilled on to the snowy white blanket. She was wearing a pretty green dress with ribbons. He stared at her for a long time; he wanted to remember her.

He sat down on the side of the bed. His brown eyes were calm and serious. Nadeshiko always laughed when he assumed the demeanor of a mature and level-headed adult. _Old soul_, she called him. _You've been here before. _"Mama."

Nadeshiko squeezed his hands reassuringly. She was tired and weak but she bore it bravely. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she gazed at her son. He'd become so handsome and strong. Pain gripped her heart when she realized that she'll never see him grow up to become a fine young man. "Touya, I love you."

He nodded because he didn't trust his voice.

"Take care of Sakura and your father," she murmured as she cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. Smiling painfully, she continued. "I'm counting on you."

"Mama," Touya said when she leaned forward to hug him. The scent of fragrant white lilies enveloped him. He savored her love, her kindness and her strength. His mother was the most important person aside from his father and sister. He didn't want her to die. "I'll take care of them. I'll protect her."

"Thank you, Touya." Nadeshiko murmured as she tightened her embrace.

"I love you too, Mama." Her son whispered.

When she let go of him, her emerald green eyes were bright with tears.

oOoOoOo

"Imouto-chan," Touya said softly.

His little sister did not cry on their mother's funeral. He was worried while he watched her play with her dolls. She was very quiet. It had been days since they last heard her laughter. "What's wrong with you?"

He went to sit beside her. She didn't say anything.

Touya ruffled her hair. He felt hurt when she did not protest. She was starting to get annoyed whenever he did that. He was sure that she was still mourning their mother's loss. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Sakura's ears perked up. She abandoned her dolls and toys to sit on her brother's lap. He knew that she was getting heavier and older for this but he did not care. She snuggled closer when he wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the smell of sweet baby sweat, powder and lilies. Sakura was warmth and comfort to his hurting heart.

"Mama went away on a winter day." He heard a hiccup. Touya knew she was going to cry. Thinking fast, he continued. "She flew to a beautiful place in the sky. It's a kingdom above the clouds with miles and miles of very green grass. There are so many flowers that's growing in the gardens that the people who lived there had planted. When Mama gets there, she'll make crowns of lilies and roses to wear. She'll listen to the prettiest music and fly around with beautiful white wings.

"When we need her, she'll come down from there. She's always with us because she's our special guardian angel," he said gently. Touya felt hot tears dropping on his hands. Wiping them away made him wish that it was also that easy to wipe away his pain. "Don't cry, Imouto-chan. We should be happy because she's flown away to that happy place."

Sakura turned to look up at him. Her face was scrunched up because she was trying hard not to cry. It was an amusing sight so he smiled.

"Don't cry. Or you'll look like a monster," he admonished then added, "kaijuu."

"I'm not a kaijuu," his little sister protested.

Touya pinched her nose fondly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll always be there to protect you, I promise."

Sakura laughed again.

oOoOoOo

Touya knew about her secret.

He was aware of when and how his little sister sneaked out of the house and into the night. Awake with worry, he'd wait until he heard the comforting click of her bedroom window. Sometimes he heard her talk to someone else inside her bedroom but he did not mind. She was probably talking to the bright orange stuffed toy-thingie that pretended to be inanimate whenever he was around.

She was eleven-years-old and in fifth grade. Her best friend was a good kid. (Sakura didn't know but Tomoyo Daidouji was actually their cousin.) He watched them like a hawk. They were the most precious things in his world.

His powers were stronger. He sensed that Sakura was special because she had powers that he couldn't imagine. She inherited magic that allowed her to call upon the mystical Clow Cards. It worried him whenever he sensed that she was in trouble but he held back. Because he believed that his little sister could do anything. But he swore that he would be the first person to step in if she was really in trouble.

Sakura didn't have to know that he got part-time jobs everywhere so he could keep an eye on her. Where she went, he followed. She was often annoyed but it amused him to play guardian. It was in this guise that he watched her battle for the right to become the Mistress of the Cards. He felt proudest when he saw her golden heart shine as she extended her hands to the Judge.

She was growing up too fast. He couldn't keep her as their little girl anymore.

Touya decided that he had to keep an eye on that foreigner. The Chinese brat was _really_ interested on his sister. In time, he might even fall in love with her. He sighed. It was better if they stayed as kids forever. He wouldn't have to share the duty of protecting his sister. To take care of her was like imitating a dragon flying around an ivory tower.

Sakura entered the kitchen, humming cheerfully. She greeted them and sat down. He smiled slightly secretly. Well, he should enjoy it while it lasted.

"You made so much noise, kaijuu," he said nonchalantly. "Did you get heavier while you slept?"

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura retorted and stepped on his foot.

He winced. Moving his foot away was hard when he saw how much she resembled their mother.

"You're such a meanie!" she said, buttering her toast. Touya sipped his drink to hide a secret smile. Yes, it was good while it lasted.

oOoOoOo

The cherry blossoms were more beautiful than ever.

Touya watched as his sister walked down the aisle. Their father leaned down to whisper something in her ear that made her laugh. She was dressed in silk, lace and ribbons. Her emerald was sparkling with joyful tears.

It was her wedding day. He couldn't keep one of his promises because she kept crying over the littlest things. She was so beautiful; she looked like their mother in her wedding pictures. It was a total waste of tear ducts and promises but he didn't say anything. He wanted to keep her smiling.

When they danced together, he smiled down at her.

"You're a married monster now," Touya teased "and you'll make more monster babies."

"Shut up," Sakura replied serenely "Fear my three inch stilettos."

"Step on me and you're a bad dancer," he prodded. She sighed and kicked his shin instead.

They resumed their waltz after that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, curious.

"It's because I'm looking at the baby I held many years ago," he said quietly. "I can't believe that the brat will take care of you from now on."

"He's not a brat," Sakura chided gently. "Your promises are fulfilled but that doesn't mean you can't keep them anymore."

He stared at her, surprised. She had to stand up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Her eyes were bright.

"I didn't understand at first but my heart did," Sakura said cheerfully. "Thank you, Onii-chan."

"Sakura," said Touya. "If you need me, I'll be there."

He watched as half of his heart walked away towards her husband. She had somebody else to take care of her now. But he knew that the Chinese brat would keep each and every one of his promises that were made since Sakura was a little girl.

Nothing will change. He was still her brother. She was still his little sister. There were only two of them and they needed each other. Only a big brother can keep his promise. He could still protect her, care for her and make her smile...

But she was strong enough on her own.

Touya smiled proudly.

oOoOoOo


End file.
